In Time
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: What if Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny got sent into the future and saw themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Ginny,Harry,Ron, and Hermione were all sitting in the Common Room late one night. Ginny and Hermione were talking while Harry was trying to talk to Ron but he wasn't listening.

''And- Ron Ron!'' said Harry

Ron was starring at him then realized that his name had been called shot his head up. ''Huh?''

Harry sighed,so Ron wasn't listening ''Are you OK?'' Harry asked.

Ron sighed.''Well I kinda did something that will make Hermione mad at me once again and I really don't want to hear her rant.So I was thinking if I could get the time turner then maybe I could change what I did.''

''That's probably not a good idea and what did you do?''

Ron looked down at his hands.''Um,its uh n-not important.''

Harry nodded,still wondering on what it was that Ron did but he didn't press it.

''I'll be right back.'' Hermione said and walked out of the portrait hole going to the bathroom. Ron started to inch toward her bag,then just walked over to it seeing how going slowly only wasted time.''What are you doing Ron?'' Ginny said.He had forgotten she was in the room.''Just getting a um quill from Mione.'' He said then kept shifting things inside the bag until he grasped it. Harry saw the smile that crept up on Ron's face he knew he had it,he walked over to Ron.

''Ron don't do it.'' Harry hissed while he slightly narrowed his eyes to see if it would help. Ginny saw Harry's eyes and slowly walked to them to try and see what Ron had and what Harry was mad about.Finally she was behind Harry and Ron had the turner fully out of the bag.''Ron what-

''Ronald Weasley what are you doing!'' shouted Hermione coming through the door.

''Nothing Hermione.'' He held his hands up in defence and dropped the time turner which broke.All four tried to jump for it but they were knocked out by purple gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Review Please

''Do you think they're okay Harry?'' said a woman's voice.Harry was awake but who was the other 'Harry'?

The will be fine Ginny.It looks like they just got hit in the head or something.'' said 'Harry' He was talking to Ginny? This was to confusing harry opened his eyes and sat up.He saw two adults a few feet in front of where he was sitting in a bed.The man had unruly Black hair and Harry could tell the hint of something on his forehead.The man also wore glasses and had green eyes.The woman had long Red hair and brown eyes.

''But Harry he looks just like you and that girl looks just like me and Ron Hermione.''

''Okay just calm down we'll-'' he saw Harry sitting up in the bed he grasped the woman's hand and went over to Harry.

''Hello and how are you? It seems as if you had a nasty hit to the head.'' said the man

''Fine.'' That was all he could say as he stared into the green eyes which he knew were his Mother's.Harry was looking at an older him.

''Whats your name.'' The woman said.

''Harry Potter.'' said Harry The other two gasped slightly

''Where are Ron,Ginny and Hermione?'' He asked wondering if he'd get an answer or not.

''Oh the others that were with you they are downstairs they already woke up.''

''Daddy?'' said a small voice.Their eyes turned to the door where a six year old girl stood.

''Hey Lily.'' said the man.

The girl Lily walked over to the man and he picked her up and she sat on his lap.''Daddy Mummy who's he?''

''Oh he's a um visitor.What do you need honey.'' The woman answered.

''James hid my bear.'' Lily huffed and crossed her arms.

'_James' _Harry thought _'My Dad.No.If I can see what I think is myself and maybe Ginny,wait me Ginny the little girl it can't be.'_

''Who are you two are you married?" He asked seeing what the answer would be.

''I'm Harry and this is Ginny and yes we are.'' The man said.Harry just blinked.

''What about my bear?'' Lily said.

The older Ginny smiled.''Come on Lily I'll get James to give it back.'' and she picked Lily off her Fathers lap and placed her on her hip and walked out of the room.

''Okay so you and Ginny are married and have two kids?''

''Three'' He corrected

''Three!''

The older Harry nodded.''The oldest James nine.Albus who's eight.And you met Lily who's six.''

''You named Lily after your Mother.Our.'' Said the younger Harry.

''Yes and Albus was named after two great headmasters and men.Dumbledore and Snape.''

''Snape! Sevurs Snape! He's nice in this world.''

''This world? Oh that's right.''

''What?''

The older Harry swallowed ''He died during the world by You-Know-Who.''

Harry knew about the war that was beginning.He knew Lord Voldemort was after him but Snape dies? Harry knew he might regret this but he asked anyway hoping by the time he got back to his time he would forget.

''W-Who else ..dies''

''Tonks Sirius Remus Fred Crabbe Dobby.'' He shuttered.

''What about Him?''

''Yes he died.''

This made Harry feel better but his godfather.Ron's brother.But what happened to everyone else?

''Everybody else what did they do.'' He asked

''Bill and Fleur got married and had a daughter.Victoria.Then Remus and Tonks got married and they had a son before they died named Teddy.George and Angelia had two kids Fred and Austin.Twins.And then-

''WE WHAT!'' they heard a scream from downstairs.Both got up and ran downstairs to fin Ron and Hermione standing,the younger Ginny laughing and whipping tears from her eyes while trying to keep an ounce of composure._' The older Ginny must have told them something' _Harry thought.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Ron... and Hermione...'' Ginny didn't finished she now laughing again.

''I told them Ron and Hermione got married and had two children Rose and Hugo.Rose eight and Hugo seven.''

Now Harry had to try and not to laugh but let a small chuckle escape.

''It's not funny Harry.'' Hermione said sternly

"Ginny shut up" Ron said to his sister.She glared at him but stopped.

''Well maybe we should-'' Harry was inturupted by a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' He answered.Apartnly he knew who it was.he was right.In stepped Ron and Hermione with thier children.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so heres chapter 3 thnks to all who review and if you havent please do

Ron,Hermione,Rose,and Hugo walked through the door and into the living room with everyone else.

''Ello,Harry Ginny and...Bloody heck.'' said the older Ron.

''Um,yea they somehow got here and we should try and get a way to get them back?'' said Harry

''Will it ruin the plan mate?'' said Ron

''Yea Harry I've been waiting for this.'' the older Hermione said.

''Oh no just teel Rose to put her things in Lilys room and Hugo can put his in Albus's room.'' said Ginny

The trio was confused on what plan they were talking about.But they thought they should wait to find out.I mean it is thier future(**a/n I'm just creating it,but the charecters belong to J.K Rowling)**

''OK then.'' said Hermione she knelled down to Rose and Hugos level and gave them each a kiss on the check.''Be good for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.And Harry We'll be back later to help with them,er us,you know who I mean.''She was trying to talk about thier younger selves.He nodded.Then Hermione stood up and linked arms with Ron and turned around.But they didn't stop at the door they stoop at themselves.

''So how did you guys get here?'' asked Ron

Hermione put a scowl on her face.''Ronald over here thought it would be fun to mess with the time turner.''

''I was doing it for a good reason.'' He protested

''Yes Ronald and what was that reason?''

Ron just looked down,Hermione shook her head.''So you two are really together and have two kids and this isn't some cruel joke?'' Hermione said,still not over that she marrys Ron.

''Cruel? This is perfectly true and real I woudlnt have it any other way.'' said older Ron

''Sorry not to be mean but Ron do you think we could go?'' Hermione said sickingly sweet.Now the trio realley didnt want to know.

''Sure.'' He said with a smile ''Bye guys.'' He said as he and Hermione went to the door.

''Be on time this time Ron'' Harry yelled

Ron didnt say anything but turned aorund and smirked,then he and Hermione were gone.

''This is great.'' said Hermione and pout her head in her hands.

''Hermione it will be fine we'll find a way back.'' said Harry.Rose walked over to them.

''Hi I'm Rose Weasley.You two look lik me Mum and Dad when they were younger I've seen pictures.'' She said pointing at Ron and Hermione

''Agh'' Hermione s aid.Older Harry wlked over to them

''Ok so until we can figure out how to get you back,you need to find where to sleep and we need to find a new name for me so that we'' he pointed to himself and Harry''dont get confused.''

Harry thought for a moment.''James? I mean it's our Middle name?''

''Sure.Ok now Ginny and I thought sense the guest room can fit two people two of you will go in there and one of you can go in James room.''He said

The trio looked at each other.Harry made the decsion for them.''I'll be in Jmaes room Ron and Hermione will share the guest room.''

''WHAT'' Hermione and Ron screamed for the second time for that day.''How many beds are in that room?'' Ron asked

''One.'' James(**a/n Older Harry is going to be called James now.)** said

Hermione groaned and Ron blushed.


End file.
